


Waiting

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flirting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Yule Ball, ravenclaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for their dates for the Yule Ball, Cho tries flirting with the unresponsive Viktor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Cho was waiting in a corridor near the Great Hall. Cedric had promised to meet her here, but for once, the boy was late while the girl was on time. She very much wanted to make a splendid, dramatic entrance on the arm of the handsomest boy in school and their champion. However, if he took much longer, they would no longer be even fashionably late.

Conjuring up a small mirror, she again checked her appearance – splendid dramatic entrances required great attention to detail. Satisfied that her face was without a blemish, she sent away the mirror and smoothed the folds of her dress, waiting impatiently for her escort.

As she tapped her French-tipped nails quickly against a side table, she noticed someone coming down the hall. Finally! She straightened up and put on her best shyly flirtatious smile. As the figure drew closer, she soon realized its hulking form and lumbering footsteps could not possibly be Cedric's. Her face faltered a bit, but she did not drop her coy smile.

It was, of course, that Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, large, mannish, and wooden. He must be meeting his date in this hall as well. As he approached her, he barely looked at her and instead slumped against the opposite wall. Now Cho did not find the man all that attractive, but he was a man, and she was not a woman to be ignored.

Cho stepped forward shyly, "Hello, Mr. Krum, meeting some lucky girl here?"

Viktor grunted.

Not daunted at all, she stepped the tiniest bit closer and, turning her pretty face upwards, pouted, "I can't imagine who would be fortunate enough to win your favor. Must be a very pretty girl – a Beauxbaxton, perhaps?"

Viktor looked down at her, but made no comment.

"Everyone tells me what an amazing seeker you are. I'm seeker for our Ravenclaw team. Maybe would can practice together sometime. It might be fun."

Viktor did not respond to her new tactic.

Cho's smile faltered, but she covered it with a simpering laugh. "I hope our dates show up soon. I hate staying out her in this drafty hallway." She shivered lightly.

Viktor made no move to warm her.

She batted her eyelashes and gushed, "You're very stoic tonight. I hope your date can get you to talk, and that she's pretty enough to be by your side. Cho leaned against him like she had seen many of his female fans doing.

Viktor slid down the wall a step ignoring this most blatantly inappropriate flirting.

Cho was becoming desperate. She knew she was no great beauty like that blonde bimbo Fleur, but she was one of, if not the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. This girl coming must be really special. Cho was beginning not to like her at all. She stood in the hall silently, wishing that Cedric would come quickly.

Just as she hoped, Cedric came almost running down the hallway. He stopped short just before Cho and held out a lovely corsage of sparkling roses that perfectly matched her dress. "Sorry, I'm late, Cho. I had forgotten these."

Blushing prettily, Cho squealed her pleasure and allowed him gallantly to pin them to her gown. Eyelids a flutter, she held on tightly to Cedric's arm. Pleased, Cedric stopped to speak to Viktor, "Hello, Viktor. How's it going?"

Viktor looked Cedric squarely in the eyes and nodded slightly. Cedric grinned and began leading Cho away to the Great Hall. Cho glanced back over her should and said coquettishly, "if your date doesn't show, I'm sure Cedric won't mind sharing me."

Viktor furrowed his brow and looked away to a new figure coming down the hall. Cho strained her neck trying to see who it was as Cedric complimented her as they walked away.

All she could see was a girlish figure in a fluffy dress. As Viktor bowed to the girl, Cho felt a stab of jealousy, not for Viktor specifically, but for a man whose heart she failed to capture.


End file.
